Harry Potter: Blood Moon Rising
by squantoscout
Summary: rated T for language. harry has never been "normal". having been a werewolf for three years has taught him that. but harry is a different kind of werewolf... a Grey Mountain werewolf. follow the adventures of harry, Matt, who shares the curse, and luna, who would take the secret to the grave.


_Harry ran, trying to get away, but the beast was too fast. In a final burst of speed he made it to the edge of the clearing which showed a moonless night. The New Moon was tonight. He stumbled as he kicked an exposed root. Having lost his balance, he fell to the ground and landed on his back. He looked up just in time to see a pair of golden eyes, and a very large wolf, before it pounced and made to sink its teeth into Harry's arm…_

Harry snapped awake just before the bite. It was just a dream; it was always just a dream. _ '_If only it were just a dream,' thought Harry. Harry glanced at himself in the mirror, his eyes lingering on the scar in his arm, and his unnaturally golden eyes. He took a deep sniff and smelled his own smell. Snow, soil, pine, icy rivers, cold stone; the same scent as all of his _kind_. However there was a scent only he had: a sharp metallic tang.

He dressed and went down for breakfast. "Boy, the garden needs weeding again" Vernon grunted as Harry walked in. Harry said nothing as he grabbed a plate of sausages, bacon, and eggs. Neither the sausages nor the bacon were quite as…raw as he liked, but it would have to do. He ate slowly, savoring the taste of meat; he would need the protein for today, not only for his chores, but the housewarming party he and the Dursleys were to attend around noon. Harry got outside as soon as he could and began his chores.

Three hours later the garden had been weeded, the lawn mowed and the trees trimmed. Just as he finished watering the garden, Vernon called to Harry "time to leave, _boy_." Vernon may have feared Harry but that didn't mean he had to be nice to him. Harry put on a nice shirt and a pair of less dirty jean shorts and got in the station wagon without a word. The drive wasn't a long one; Harry could have walked it in 10 minutes. The house looked like many in the neighborhood; boring and uniform. The only difference was the flowerbeds were bare and the garage was full of boxes. They knocked on the door and waited a good seven seconds before the door opened.

A nice looking woman opened the door and smiled. "Welcome, you're a little early, but please come in," she said. Vernon tried his best to smile as he walked in, after all its better to be "nice" until the find out if they have any quirks. "We thank you for having us, in your _lovely_ home," Vernon stressed, trying not to pass out from the sheer pleasantry coming from his mouth. The woman didn't seem to notice as she said "My name is Helen Jones. Can I get you something to drink, I've just made a pot of tea," asked Helen. "A spot of tea would be lovely, Mrs. Jones." said Vernon, as though the stress of being nice was making him nauseated. "Please, call me Helen" said Helen cheerfully "George could we have 5 cups of tea, please" she called towards the kitchen. Then, leaning up the stairs, she called "Matt, come down, we have visitors." They both got to the sitting room at the same time as Helen said "this is my husband, George, and this is my son, Matthew."

Harry had just heard his name when he felt a chill in his spine. Harry ignored Vernon as he introduced his family, minus Dudley. Harry glanced at the boy, Matthew. He was about the same height as Harry, somewhat smaller build, had short black hair, and had a crooked smile that seemed almost devious. The smile disappeared as their eyes met. His eyes were the most unnatural shade of gold. The very sight was enough to stir the wolf. _My territory_ thought the wolf. Harry silenced it as he took a deep sniff. Harry wasn't the least bit surprised at the smell he got; snow, soil, pine, icy rivers, and cold stone. However, what did surprise him was the sharp metallic tang that, although weaker than his own, was a scent only harry had. Harry was just about to speak, when Matthew said, hinting at what they needed to talk about, "Hey harry, wanna see my room?" Harry took note of the American accent and replied immediately, feigning the excitement a normal 10 year old having made a new friend "Sure." As the two raced up the stairs, Helen turned to Vernon and Petunia and said "Boys." "Quite" replied Vernon

**Hello fans and haters alike. Thus ends the first chapter of my new series, Blood Moon Rising. This is ****_not_**** the remake to granger variation, but a new series entirely. Review and tell me what you think. Please feel free to point out any mistakes. I guess that's it for now. goodbye for now, and remember… don't eat the cupcake.**


End file.
